


[Podfic] When the Reckoning Arrives

by izzady



Series: [Podfic] The World That You Need [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Military, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzady/pseuds/izzady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary:  Arkady's gotten used to ImpSec the way a soldier gets used to being surrounded by deadly weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When the Reckoning Arrives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Reckoning Arrives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119331) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Length:** 0:30:37

**File size:** 29 MB (mp3)

**Archive links:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-reckoning-arrives)

Original post (with rambly reader's notes) at [my dreamwidth](http://izzady.dreamwidth.org/4714.html) on November 22, 2012


End file.
